


Happy Tears

by hellcsweetie



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: 9x01, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellcsweetie/pseuds/hellcsweetie
Summary: Donna wakes up next to Harvey for the first time.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Happy Tears

When Donna wakes up and sits up against the headboard, Harvey is still asleep next to her, dead to the world. They didn’t draw the shades, so her bedroom is cast in a soft, ethereal glow from the morning light filtering in through the curtains. He looks young like this, hair dishevelled, naked torso peeking from beneath the sheets, face relaxed and peaceful, turned towards her.

He is absolutely breathtaking, his slightly tan skin toned and soft to the touch, the dark blond streaks in his hair shining through from the bit of sun coming in from the window. His lips are pressed together in a slight pout as his eyelashes flutter against his cheek. She has an urge to run her palms down his whole body, but she swallows it, unwilling to wake him just yet.

Last night feels like a dream. She doesn’t know what she was expecting when she opened the door, but it wasn’t this. But at the same time, being with Harvey feels so right, so completely meant to be, her surprise stopped registering in the first three seconds, and then it was just _Finally._

They didn’t just make love - they made magic together, and she takes a quiet moment to watch him breathing deeply and remember all the nights alone, all the tears, every moment of her life she spent wanting this with a hunger she could barely stand. He’s here now, in her bed, his clothes strewn around the floor of her bedroom. He will shower in her bathroom, and drink from her mugs, and take her hand without letting go.

It’s been thirteen years. Thirteen years of thinking this might never happen, at the same time as she knew it had to. Thirteen years of missed opportunities, of heartbreak, of standing on the sidelines waiting for him to notice her. Donna is not a pushover, and she does not wait around for men, but there’s no denying that she has been waiting.

She thinks back to her younger self, the one that cried and wondered and hurt, and she thinks, _It’s okay now. We’re here._

Her thoughts overwhelm her at the same time as he stirs, nuzzling further into her pillow, looking completely at home, and it’s all too much. 

Her chin starts quivering and her eyes fill up and she presses her lips together and lets the emotions flow as she watches Harvey sleep. She feels every single ounce of love, of relief, of anguish and joy and freedom of finally being here. The sunlight fizzles on her skin and it’s like this moment is frozen just for her, a suspended tick on the clock where she can absorb this new reality. 

A tear finally slips and she lets it roll down her cheek, soon followed by another. It feels a bit silly to be crying, but she knows she’s just letting out everything that went unsaid this past decade. Harvey has been here less than twelve hours and it already feels so completely _right_ that it warms her chest and makes her cry more. 

He stirs again, more purposefully this time, and she turns away from him, swinging her legs off the side of the bed and hugging the sheet to her chest. There’s this urge to hide from him, to shield him from her feelings, that’s still there despite their night together and that she suspects will take a moment to pass. 

“Good morning,” comes Harvey’s sleep-rough voice from behind her, and she thinks she can hear a smile. 

She smiles as well, though he can’t see her. “Good morning.” Her voice is unsteady and just saying these words to him feels surreal and her throat clogs up again, making her sniffle. 

“Donna?” she feels him sit up, “Is everything okay?”

She lets out a watery chuckle, “Yes, Harvey, everything’s okay.”

“But… are you crying?” he sounds unsure and cautious and she’s clearly been caught, so she decides to come clean. 

“I’m just happy,” Donna whispers, letting the truth of that statement wash over her. 

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” she nods and finally turns to him, “These are happy tears, Harvey.”

She watches him frown slightly, hair mussed from sleep, his torso exposed as the sheet pools on his lap. He looks like forever and she is already sure she loves him more than she’s ever loved anyone else. And then he reaches for her, hands cupping her cheeks as his thumbs gently brush the tears away. His touch is so affectionate, so pure, that her smile broadens and she lets out a puff of laughter. This is Harvey and her, naked in bed, waking up together. What even is her life right now. 

He leans forward, resting his forehead against hers, and she closes her eyes and just breathes him in. 

“Hey,” she murmurs after a moment. 

“Hey,” he murmurs right back, smiling almost shyly at her. He looks young and nervous and she can’t resist pressing her lips to his. This feels like a dream and she knows it’ll take her some time to get used to it but she already knows she’s never been happier in her entire life. 

He pulls back, this time with a more confident smirk. “So, are you gonna cry some more or can I persuade you to come back to bed?”

She breaks into a grin. “You’re an idiot,” she says and shakes her head, but she also lets him pull her back down as he kisses her for real. 


End file.
